Jean and Scott's Wedding
by Gwenievre1
Summary: Jean and Scott, after years of being deeply in love, finally tie the knot! And you're invited to it! You just have to read it! Complete with hopefully the official wedding vows. Yay for the happy couple!


The big day was finally here. After months of planning and excitement, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were getting married.

**FLASHBACK**

Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch. They had the day off. Because they didn't have a ton of time to be together they were spending the day together, reveling in their love for each other.

Scott stroked her long hair with one hand, smiling at Jean.

_So beautiful _

Jean's smiled back.

"You only think I'm insanely beautiful because you're in love."

"In love?" Scott said, a question in his words. "That has to be the understatement of the millennium. Jean, I love you more than words can say. I'm not just in love you with. I'm madly deeply, desperately in love with you." Jean smiled and gave his a very brief kiss.

"And I'm madly, deeply, desperately in love with you. But honestly, what do you see in me?"

"I look at you and I see a woman too beautiful for words that is perfect, amazing, and everything else about you. You're flawless." She raised an eyebrow, amused but blushing a little. Scott stroked the blush with his thumb tenderly, love coursing through him.

"Someone needs an eye exam. I'm far from flawless, Scott. Besides, you don't even see me as I really look. I have that red tinge to me."

"That's the protective barrier in the glasses. You know very well that I see like a normal person. You made these, after all. I see you like a normal person does. There's no red tinge or anything. I see you as you are, flaming red hair and all.

"Wait...you can see..." Jean sat there, staring at him in shock.

"Yes. These glasses are to control my power, as you well know. But I still see all the colors as they are. The only difference the glasses make are allowing me to open my eyes without killing people, such as the love of my life." Scott smiled. "Jean Grey."

"Jean Summers." She corrected him. "In a month we'll be married and my name will be forever changed. I'll be yours forever." She held up her engagement ring.

Scott kissed it, then captured her lips with his in many passionate kisses. His arms circled her waist, her hands coming up to wind around his neck and weave her fingers through his hair.

"I can't wait for you to have my name." Scott whispered when they finally broke apart. "Jean Summers. It sounds so beautiful."

**FLASHBACK END**

Jean stood in front of a full length mirror, Storm behind her zippering the back of her dress up. The two of them were the only ones in the room, and the only thing in it besides the wedding supplies was the mirror.

She was wearing a simple wedding dress: pure white with a sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged al her small curves perfectly. It was strapless. It sparkled like newly fallen snow. Her simple wedding veil was attached by a miniature white hair comb. The hair at Jean's hairline was softly and loosely pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. The comb rested just about the elastic band. On her feet were open-toed heels. On the tips were tiny bows. On the back of her dress there was a lace back, an X in the lace.

She had very little makeup on. She had on a special natural looking foundation that made her skin glow. Her lipstick was clear, the type that helped to moisten your lips. On her neck hung the silver oval locket Scott had given her years ago.

Storm grinned at her through the mirror.

"You look breathtaking. Scott's the luckiest man in the world. He won't be able to take his eyes off you until you take off this dress." She squeezed Jean's arms comfortingly. Jean smiled back at her.

"Nervous?" Storm asked.

"Not at all. Excited and overflowing with joy. I've waited for this day for too long." Jean replied. It was a bit strange. She was incredibly happy, but also completely calm. There wasn't any nervousness at all.

The music started and Storm handed Jean her bouquet of white flowers.

"I'm super happy for you Jean. Go get him!" The two women hugged one last time as unmarried people. Jean turned to her father and slipped her arm through his.

"I love you sweetie. I'm so proud of you. Your mother and I couldn't be happier." He squeezed her hand like he always did when they parted.

Rogue was the flower girl. She had bought new white gloves for the occasion. Storm had disappeared during the father and daughter exchange and now appeared again with Logan. Rogue was with Bobby and Kitty with Bobby's brother.

Jean immediately looked at Scott when the doors opened. She smiled at him, never letting herself break eye contact. He smiled back, wearing his visor because it looked cooler. Both of their expressions were that of love, adoration, and joy.

As she walked slowly down the aisle out of the corner of her eye she noticed Professor Xavier next to Scott, where his parents should have been. He was smiling at her with fatherly pride.

Scott stepped forward and gently took Jean's hand in his. It was obvious how deeply in love they were with the way they looked at each other. Scott lead Jean up to the alter to their spots. The priest motioned everyone to sit.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. This is a day to celebrate their love and their bond. If there is anyone who has a valid reason for this couple not to be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was complete silence, as if the guests were holding their breath. No one spoke up. Logan, the one who was most likely to, was simply smiling at the couple.

"Please face each other. Scott, repeat after me."

"I Scott Summers,"

"I Scott Summers," Scott repeated.

"Take you Jean Grey,"

"Take you Jean Grey,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love, to cherish,"

"To love, to cherish,"

"Until death do we part."

"Until death do we part."

"Jean, please repeat after me. I, Jean Grey,"

"I, Jean Grey,"

"Take you Scott Summers,"

"Take you Scott Summers,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love, to cherish,"

"To love, to cherish,"

"Until death do we part."

"Until death do we part." The couple smiled at each other as the vows were completed.

"The rings, please." Rogue stepped forward with the pillow holding them in her hands. She handed Scott's his.

"Please repeat after me Scott. With this ring, I wed thee."

"With this ring, I wed thee." Scott said, smooth sliding the ring onto Jean's finger. Rogue handed Jean her ring.

"You know what to do, Jean."

"With this ring, I wed thee." She slid the ring onto Scott's hand. They lit the candles.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled and stepped to the side. Scott kissed her softly a couple of times, cupping her face in his hands. As they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife, their fingers intertwined, their rings touching. The chairs were floating an inch off of the ground with Jean's overflowing joy.

She was his. He was hers. They would spend the rest of their lives together. As Jean and Scott's minds finally connected there were only two thoughts occupying their minds besides each other: overwhelming joy and love.


End file.
